


Misunderstandings

by accioromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromione/pseuds/accioromione
Summary: Prompt: 'can you do a fic where Harry isnt being stupid and tells Hermione why Ron is mad at her in HBP and she approaches Ginny about it'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Misunderstandings

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good. . . and Vaisey couldn't play. ... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?" 

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. "You added Felix Felicis to Ron’s juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall. . . shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done. . . ."

Harry walked slowly back up the grounds toward the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at him, but he felt a great sense of letdown; he had been sure that if Ron won the match, he and Hermione would be friends again immediately. He did not see how he could explain to Hermione that what she had done to offend Ron was kiss Viktor Krum, but it was looking like this was the only the only way to fix Ron and Hermione's relationship. 

"Hermione," Harry said quickly pulling her arm before she stormed out of the changing room. 

"What!?" said Hermione, tears now in her eyes. 

  
Harry took a deep breath, "Let's walk together....I ....I think I know why Ron's upset at you," he said. 

Hermione blinked at him, the look of sadness on her face getting replaced by anger. 

"You mean to tell me..." Hermione said, throwing Harry a furious look, "that you knew this _whole time_ and you couldn't be bothered to _tell me?_ " 

Harry looked at her sheepishly , "I didn't really know how to....it's not really.... here let's walk," he said And Hermione furiously walked back to the school with him. 

"Well," she said angrily. 

"Well the other day after practice....which er...wasn't a good practice mind you....Ron was already in a mood..." Harry explained And Hermione looked at him.

"What do I have to do with quidditch?" Hermione said "Look, now he's won and how he's acting towards me." 

"I'm getting to it..." muttered Harry And Hermione stopped walking near the entrance of the school and turned around on him. 

"Well...we er...kind of walked in on Ginny and Dean....and they were well...snogging," Harry explained

Hermione stared at him "So what does that have to do with me-" 

" _Hermione,_ I'm getting to it if you'd let me finish," Harry said annoyed. 

"Sorry, continue," Hermione said, pink in the face. 

"Well basically.... Ron wasn't happy seeing her kissing dean in public...then Ginny said that it only bothered him because he's never kissed anyone...and she mentioned how I've kissed Cho and well she mentioned you snogging Krum." Harry muttered awkwardly. 

Hermione turned an even deeper shade of pink. 

"But that was-" she began,

"in fourth year, I know ...That's why I didn't want to tell you.....It really bothered Ron.....I er...I think he...likes you...." Harry muttered awkwardly, "he hasn't told me but...his reaction...and the way he's acting towards you now....well..." 

Hermione was pink, "well he's stupid," she said angrily, "he- he can't be mad at me..... that was two years ago, and it wasn't even snogging mind you, but why would Ginny... I told her that in private and she just..." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "she told him that he should kiss someone so he's not a twelve year old about it, reckon she wanted to man him up..." 

"This is stupid!" Hermione said angrily, "Harry you should have told me sooner! And Ron shouldn't be such an insecure prat- I thought I made it obvious that I-" she trailed off blushing. 

  
"I- I mean...I dunno ...he's already heard about it..." Harry said. 

"I have to have a talk with Ginny," said Hermione sighing, "and tell Ron he's being stupid." 

Harry smiled at her sheepishly. "Better late than never?' He asked at his late timing of revealing this information. 

"I suppose," Hermione muttered alone.

The two of them then made their way to the Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when he arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted his appearance, and he was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him. What with trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow match analysis, and the large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before he could try and find Ron. At last, he extricated himself from Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily that she would like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with him. As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he And Hermione walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry. Isn't this great Hermione!"

She patted him on the arm and gave Hermione a hug; Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. 

Harry turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, he saw the look on Hermione's face. Ginny's smile also sank at the look on Hermione's face. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Ginny..." Hermione muttered. 

"Hermione why do you look like..." Ginny started and then her eyes widened in realization. 

"I need to talk to you Ginny...." said Hermione, who looked absolutely heartbroken. 

"Er...about?" she asked uncertainly. 

"I-I reckon I'll stay here..." said Harry awkwardly 

"Harry told me what you told Ron-" Hermione muttered and Ginny looked confused and looked at Harry, who felt himself getting hot under the pressure. 

"What I told Ron?" she asked, looking confused. 

"Ginny can we please go outside..." Hermione asked and Ginny looked at, still looking confused, "er-yeah okay I suppose..." 

"I reckon I'll stay-" Harry began And Hermione through him a look, 

"You come too Harry," said Hermione. 

Hermione guided Harry and Ginny out of the common room and walked into the first unlocked classroom she found. 

"You told Ron I snogged Krum" Hermione said taking a deep breath, however Harry noticed a tear streaming down her face. 

"Oh" Ginny muttered, her face red, "I ...I did..." she admitted. 

"He's been cross with me ever since," Hermione said...."Harry....well....he thinks that Ron may...and I had no idea..but based on what he's told me ...it seems like he likes me..." 

Ginny looked at her. 

"Well I always figured he did-" Ginny said, "but it's like what you said to me-" said Ginny blushing, "you know about having to ...you know ..see other people to get over...so this way he isn't fixated on you.. it worked for me, you were right." 

"Yes about YOU with HARRY" Hermione said furiously, Ginny blushed and Harry felt a fire raging in his chest. 

"Hermione he's right-" Ginny began, 

"I don't care!" Hermione said, "you didn't care to keep my secret!" she added angrily "now look he's snogging Lavender!" 

"Hermione," Ginny began. 

"YOU and HARRY are not me and Ron! I didn't WANT Ron to snog other people! I said that because Harry didn't feel that way! I didn't want you to get hurt! Ron WOULDN'T GET HURT BY ME!" Hermione yelled angrily "I LIKE RON" she admitted, tears in her eyes, face completely red. 

Harry wanted to yell at Hermione, he did like Ginny. Was she seriously telling her the whole time that he didn't? And that she should give up on him? Is that why he had to suffer seeing her with Dean everyday? His anger was replaced by the shock of the confirmation, he had always had an inkling. But Hermione was never upfront about her feelings for Ron, clearly Ginny seemed to agree. 

"What?" Ginny asked shocked, "my _brother? Ron?_ But you never told me-" she started, "I always thought...because when I asked you about Harry.." she muttered blushing, "you know and you explained how you felt about him I thought that must have been how you felt about Ron since it's always the three of you-" 

Hermione's anger seemed to melt at this. "Well...he's your bother...I didn't want to tell....but Harry...he..he isn't like Ron to me..." she admitted, Harry stood there, wishing that the classroom floor would swallow him whole. 

Hermione began crying, "it doesn't matter now," she hiccuped, and Ginny looked at her guiltily. 

"Hermione I'm sorry- if I had known I would have never...." she said, she went to give Hermione a hug, Hermione cried into her shoulder. 

"Want me to jinx Lavender?" Ginny asked, patting her on the back. 

"N-no" Hermione hiccoughed, "Ron's a-also so s-stupid!" 

"I know, he is is" Ginny nodded understandably, still patting her back. 

"I-It was t-two y-years a-ago" Hermione cried, "I-I a-asked h-him to S-Slughorns...h-how t-thick..." 

Ginny looked at her "Y-you asked him to the party? Hermione why didn't you tell me...God he's so stupid...." 

Hermione cried and Ginny looked at Harry angrily, "why didn't you tell her sooner? Or at least let me know." 

Harry was shocked, how had this been flipped around on him? "I didn't know Hermione....she never told me..." 

"I don't have to tell anybody anything!" Hermione sobbed 

"I know, I know" Ginny said, stroking Hermione's hair soothingly. "Listen-I-I'll talk to Ron." 

"N-no" Hermione sobbed, "it's t-too late....y-you saw him...." 

Ginny looked defeated, "it may not be ideal for Lavender Hermione but if you let him know how you feel...I- I think he may ditch her...Breakups are normal...see you and Krum didn't work out...me and Micheal didn't...Ron and Lavender probably won't either...there's also the fact that he's probably doing this because of you Hermione." Ginny admitted. 

Hermione looked at Ginny tears in her eyes, "what do I do?" she asked desperately. 

"Either wait for their ship to sink or tell him how you feel I suppose," said Ginny 

"What if the ship doesn't sink?" Hermione said, Harry's heart sank at the hurt in her voice. 

"It will,' said Ginny reassuringly, then she smiled mischievously, "you know....you should try to hang around him more often...see how Lavender takes to that...if she asks the you or her question he's not going to give you up for her," 

"What if he does?" Hermione whispered, tears glistening her eyes. 

"He won't" said Ginny confidently, "oh Hermione I'm so sorry, but my _idiot brother? really?"_ she added.

  
Hermione smiled sheepishly tears in her eyes, "This is why I didn't tell you," Ginny shook her head.

"Listen, let's go get butterbeer, celebrate, not mind my brother for tonight....and see how this goes...don't forget the being around him part...and when it comes down to it...I'll have a conversation with him." Ginny said sternly.

Hermione nodded her head uncertainly, Harry also agreed with Ginny's plan and the three of them left the empty classroom and went back into the dormitory. 


End file.
